Random AU One-Shots
by Loopy1147
Summary: Just some random FourTris one-shots I come up with. Because I love FourTris more than you can fathom :D Thanks for reading, and be sure to let me know what you think! (Recently returned from a brief hiatus, for those of you who'd been following) :)
1. Old Friends

_**This "story" will mainly be made up of random AU Divergent One-Shots I feel like doing. This is the first one. Let me know what you think, and thanks for reading! (And if you have the time, you should all check out Universe-is-a-Mystery and her AMAZING 3 Divergent fanfic entitled Why Not?) - Loopy (^-^)**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to any of the Divergent characters or the Divergent storylines. I just borrowed some names and traits.**_

Broken. Wasted. Hated. Shattered. Tris sat in the back of the room, avoiding attention as those worlds swirled around her dark figure. Her eyes, a mysterious shade of blue, clouded with dreams and framed by a thick layer of eyeliner, stared down at her desk. Its surface was now covered in phrases of disgust left by her peers. She was used to it by now, the other girls in class, and she relieved herself of some of the pain through newly discovered ways.

Her fingers delicately traced the lines slashed up her arms, hidden by her black hoodie to everyone but her, as she was sure no one else paid her any attention.

Tobias sat on the edge of the class, near the girl, Beatrice Prior, who seemed to always be alone. He watched her often, each time struck by a new level of awe at her unspoken beauty. Her blonde hair, threaded with golden shades, draped delicately over her shoulders and around her narrow face. Her eyes, which Tobias had seen up close everyday so long ago, were shrouded by something dark. Yet they held every ounce of wonder on earth. He couldn't understand why she felt the need to cover herself, to hide in the back. She had always been breathtakingly gorgeous, even after all of her suffering.

The two of them had been in all of the same classes since they were kids. They had been best friends. She used to talk so passionately, speaking with a fire that radiated for miles away. Opinions and ideas left her powerful mouth, painting pictures in listeners' minds and echoing off their imagination. Inspiring people. Inspiring him.

Near the end of middle school, Tobias had heard about the death of Tris's cancer-ridden father, how it had destroyed her spirit, distinguished her sparking fire. And that's when the other girls started to pick on her, when she was at her weakest. It broke her. She started to sit in the back and shut herself out, succumbing to the bullies' words, believing no one would help her, no one would notice.

But Tobias noticed. He noticed so intensely that he could feel her pain, feel the agony of her heart shredding to pieces. He hated seeing such a beautiful spirit reduced to such a shadow. And he hated that he couldn't help her.

The bell rang, signifying the end of class and the beginning of lunch. Tris was the first one out the door, slinging her bag over her shoulder and dodging other classmates. Tobias watched her retreating form, dying a little inside, still planted in his chair.

He was pulled out of his reverie by a high pitch laugh. His head turned. Brooke Killian, a popular and the biggest source of suffering for Tris, laughed with her fake-blonde friends as they neared the hallway. Tobias stood, stepping out of class and heading to his locker.

He wasn't an unpopular person, but he wasn't the star quarterback either. He was just another student. Not very noticeable with his deep blue eyes and hooked nose. Not gorgeous, but by no means ugly.

Tris clutched her bag in her fist, spinning the dial as fast as she could.

"Tris," called a high voice behind her. She briefly closed her eyes before dropping her arm and slowing turning around. Brooke stood before her, her blonde hair jaggedly stopping at her shoulders, her face more pink than natural, and she was flanked by two others.

And then the insults came. One after another, each one followed by a fit of laughter. Tris stood her ground, waiting for them to go to lunch, which shouldn't have been a long wait. It felt like an eternity.

A loud crash reverberated through the hall as Tris slammed her back on the lockers and slid to the floor.

Tobias walked to lunch alone, having told his friends to leave him while he dealt with his stuck locker. He whistled quietly to himself until he rounded the corner and was interrupted by soft whimpering.

He stopped. There was a girl sitting on the floor against the lockers, knees to her chest and head in her hands, her body wracking with quiet tears. A dark hoodie shrouded her curled body. Tris.

Coming closer, Tobias knelt beside her, pulling her hands away from her black-streaked cheeks. She flinched away, her head shooting up to look at him. Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion when she saw her old childhood friend beside her, the same boy who hadn't spoken a word to her since sixth grade.

"What do you want?" she choked, her throat still foggy from her sobs.

In that moment, an agonizing blast of guilt spread through Tobias's being. For not helping her in a time of need. For not standing up for her. For staying silent as the girl he loved suffered.

He released her wrists and sat down beside her, tears of his own threatening to spill. Why did he do that to her? _How could I have been so selfish?_ "I'm so sorry, Tris. For leaving you. It was wrong and stupid and awful and painful, and I hated it, too. But I couldn't have helped you."

Tris's full attention was on him now, processing his admission. His eyes locked with hers, reading her unspoken question.

"You needed to help yourself first. To cope with your father's death. But I wasn't there after you finished that step, wasn't there to lead you to the next one. No one was. And now you're here. We're here."

On its way back to the ground, Tobias's gaze locked on Tris's wrist, where he had just held her. There was something on it. Quickly but gently, he retrieved her sleeve and slid it up her arm.

Tris tried her best to cover her skin again in time, but Tobias had already seen the scars, seen the marks that his selfishness had led to. He nodded to himself before standing, offering his hands to Tris. Reluctantly she accepted and stood up, coming eye-level with his chest.

Tobias pressed Tris against him, wrapping his arms warmly around her small body. It took a moment for her to respond, but she hadn't felt a kind embrace in such a long time that she gladly slipped her arms around him, too, twisting her fingers into the back of his shirt, crying into his warmth until the tears were gone.

"Thank you," she mumbled against him. It was the first time anyone had heard her voice in a long time. "Thank you."

And Tobias smiled, for Tris was not completely broken; she was willing to let herself heal. To let him help her. "Do you want to go to lunch?" he asked.

Immediately Tris tensed in his arms, picturing the cafeteria full of tormentors and turmoil. Her, sitting at her table. Alone. Again. On the receiving end of unkind glares and gestures and rumors.

But Tobias stepped away from her and slung his arm across her shoulders, ushering her to lunch.

The room fell silent upon their arrival, everyone turning to them, confused that the outcast was with someone else. Tobias ignored the unsteady quiet and led them both to Tris's otherwise empty table.

Tris was amazed, a slight blush creeping up to her face. He didn't abandon her like everyone else. He apologized for leaving, and he meant it. She smiled tightly - the first hint of happiness in years - and scooted closer to Tobias, molding perfectly into the crook of his arm, as she accepted the sandwich he offered her.

The silence in the room was fading, students going back to their own topics of conversation. Lunch passed by, Tris finally happy and hopeful, Tobias hyperaware of Tris's warmth mixing with his own, both of them silently vowing to never leave each other again as Tris reached up and pressed her lips to Tobias's soft cheek, whispering to him words that would never be enough to express how she felt.

"Thank you."


	2. First Day

_**Hey guys! I was so excited to see that I already have a few followers and favorites! That's amazing! Here's the next one-shot. I apologize in advance for the characters being slightly OOC. Be sure to let me know what you think! - Loopy 3**_

The building loomed over her, its shadow casting across the pavement and swallowing her whole. There were people rushing inside, talking and laughing, carrying their bags and books with ease.

Tris stayed still, frozen from the panic searing through her veins with a punishing frost. She had been in Alabama her whole life, always with the same old friends in the same old neighborhood in the same old small town. When her mom announced the job transfer, Tris was terrified. There had been enough time over the summer for her to become partly accustomed to their new Chicago apartment—she wasn't ready to leave it. Not yet.

But now, standing before her new high school, all of that horror came rushing through her at an alarming rate.

She still needed to go inside. To follow the current of students and disappear into the crowd. She wouldn't even worry about making friends right now; familiarity was her top priority. Friends were a second day kind of thing, anyway.

Hesitantly placing one foot in front of the other, gripping her backpack as a lifeline, Tris began the agonizing trek to eleventh grade.

Her mind was overwhelmed with trepidation, an unknowing of what was to come and a fierce determination to face whatever it would be. She was so distracted with the possibilities, her focus didn't return to reality until her face was met with bricks, startling her to the ground.

A rumbling laugh sounded beside her, and she looked up, locking eyes with a grinning boy sitting on the school's name tag. His back was leaned against the pillar Tris had just face-planted.

She glared at his amusement, and continued the harsh stare as he jumped from the carved concrete and walked to her. He extended a long, narrow-fingered hand; his laugh pulsed through Tris's ears as she pushed herself to her feet, refusing his help.

"Oh, come on, you have to admit it was kind of funny," he said, following closely behind her as she moved through the school's entrance. Any fear of coming inside was lost as she struggled to lose this boy's presence.

"My face doesn't seem to think so," Tris mumbled, not meeting his playful blue gaze. His smile widened at her response.

"You're southern, aren't you?" Her vernacular was beyond noticeable, and much different than his own.

Tris's face flushed, as if it was something she should be embarrassed by, and she froze before she turned to walk away. The boy panicked.

"Wait!" he called, catching up beside her. "I think that's cool. Being from the South, I mean." His voice was forced, uncomfortable. But it was sincere.

She turned to him fully now, and he was struck by the intensity of her icy eyes, crystal and stern against her gold-woven hair. He shook off the effect they had on him and offered his hand. "I'm Tobias, by the way."

The promise she had made to herself, about putting off friends until she was settled, dissipated as she stared at his extended arm. Still, she simply looked back into his deep ocean eyes and said, "Okay" before continuing toward her homeroom. Tobias chuckled and dropped his hand.

"Fine then. But you might want to hurry to homeroom," he told her, gesturing around them to the almost-empty halls, "or you might be late on your first day."

He started to leave then, and Tris was almost too proud to call him back. Almost. Finding her room was most important right now. So she set aside her stubbornness and sighed, calling after Tobias.

He grinned to himself before turning around and replacing his expression with something more serious. "Yes?" he wanted to hear her ask for help, for her to be sorry for casting him away, even though he didn't mind. But something about her did draw him in helplessly. He needed to know more about her.

"I don't know where to go," she muttered. Tobias raised an eyebrow, teasing her. It was probably more fun than it should have been. Tris sighed again, frustrated beyond explanation. "Can't you help me?" she gasped, annoyed by her weakness.

His face was split with that infuriating grin of his. "I'll need something from you first," he told her, re-extending his arm. She almost smiled as she rolled her eyes, slipping her hand into is.

"Tris."

They released their shake, Tobias trying to ignore the electric feeling in his fingertips, Tris taking in his features. His dark hair was short and messy, in a strangely attractive way, and it fell forward a little in the front, a chocolate canopy over his oceanic marbled eyes. He offered her a smile when he noticed her staring, and she felt her face turn hot. She rolled her eyes again.

This time her grin was full. "Just take me to homeroom," she scolded, only half joking.

Tobias furrowed his eyebrows, his eyes sparkling with mirth. "That wouldn't make any sense."

Tris raised an eyebrow. "Why's that?"

He draped his arm across her shoulders, relishing in the current sparking through him. His smirk stayed with them as he led her down the hall, snatching her schedule from her hands and starting toward their designated math class before deciding to answer.

"Homeroom ended ten minutes ago."


	3. Don't Go

Movement was everywhere. From speeding taxis to shuffling crowds, from mouths talking to feet racing. Tris knew it well. She had been used to it, back in Chicago.

She could've sworn movement didn't exist in anyone's vocabulary down here. Everything was eerily still, abundant metronome fields barely swaying, surrounding her worn house, waiting for something, _anything_ to happen. A silence was spread through the entire length of town - _if you could even call it that_ , she thought.

Buildings were a few minutes' drive away from each other, and each one was humble, wearing and fading away. The owners didn't seem to mind. Everyone was kind enough.

Tris couldn't stand it. In the city, something was always going on, and you could always meet a rude person; the place was full of them. Here, in Alabama, everything was boring and there were barely people around at all.

But she had to get used to it. She would be starting a new life here, at least until they left again, starting school in a week while her father settled into his new job. The only person she was close enough to meet was Tobias, a boy two years older than herself. He was very kind, and they had become fast friends, but he had just graduated. He would be little help when she was in school.

That was for the best, though. She had lived in eight different states in the past two years, and she had created for herself a policy of not getting too attached to anyone or anything. Tobias was making that awfully hard.

In the month she had been there that summer, they had spent almost everyday together, exploring the open land and the woods far beyond that, frequently visiting their "spot": A subtle creek cutting through those aforementioned woods.

Tris hadn't mentioned her history of houses to him, and she feared they were getting too close. She was going to tell him today, hopefully sparing him from too much pain…

"Hey, gorgeous," Tobias's voice pulled her from her reverie as he slung his arm across her shoulders.

It was a joke of theirs, his blatant flirting. His first words to her upon her arrival were "I've been waiting such a long time for someone beautiful to move here. It's great to finally meet you." To which Tris responded with a laugh and a shake of her head as she continued toward her new house, Tobias trailing behind her with her suitcase, grinning.

He was always grinning around her.

Tris simply smiled at his words, and Tobias noticed right away that it didn't reach her crystalline eyes, which were a bright and beautiful contrast to her yellow hair. "What's wrong?"

She sighed. "Geez, am I really that transparent?" Her attempt at a light-hearted chuckle resulted in a forced choking sound. Tobias's expression didn't falter. "I-" She was cut off by the rumbling engine of her father's pick-up. It was pretty beat up, but it got him to and from his coaching job well enough.

Andrew was a loving father, but he tended to focus on work more than anything. Dust billowed around his boots as he stepped onto the driveway.

"Mr. Prior," Tobias acknowledged, nodding slightly in his direction. Andrew returned the gesture before continuing through the screen door of their farm house, slamming it in the process.

"Bad mood, I guess," Tobias mumbled. Tris didn't respond. A bad mood of her father's was usually followed by the packing of their things within a few days. "So what were you gonna say, Tris?"

"Let's go to the creek." She grabbed his hand and laced their fingers, dragging him into the woods and to their place. When they got there, she released him and crawled onto a rock across from him, not quite bearing the strength to be too close to him while she delivers the news.

His eyebrows were drawn low over his ocean eyes. "You're worrying me. What's up?"

Tris took a deep breath, not meeting his eyes as she started to explain. "My father is a basketball coach. You know he's kind of obsessive about it. About helping people, in general. In order to be a high-ranking coach, he has to transfer teams. A lot."

Tobias shakes his head, only slightly, his voice wavering with despair as he asks, "You're leaving?"

She didn't know how to explain it to him, didn't want to hurt him but didn't want to lie. "I mean, my dad hasn't mentioned it yet, but we do move a lot, and since we've been here for a month, it could be soon. I'm just letting you know in advance so -"

"So what? So I don't get too attached?" his voice was becoming angrier. Tris stayed silent. "It's a little late for that, Tris. I…" he sighed. "You're my best friend."

She opened her mouth, ready to respond. But Tobias plowed through. "And since you're leaving, I'll just have to be with you more." His smile was crooked, and Tris could tell he was still upset, but she was okay with pretending to be alright. And she was okay with spending more time with Tobias, as long as he didn't mind getting hurt.

At the time, she wasn't really thinking about how leaving would affect herself, but it didn't matter. She was too selfless to deny his request, too selfish to stay away from him.

But as they stood and he wrapped his arms around her, it was difficult to escape the inevitability of her feelings. Difficult to escape the parting blow was already going to equal the force of ten hundred grenades. Difficult to escape that in the debris would be her shattered heart. Difficult to escape that she was helplessly in love with her best friend.


	4. Of Course

_**Hello all my lovelies! Here's the next one-shot! I'm not sure if anyone else is having this problem, but for some reason when I update my stories, they don't move up on the Divergent Trilogy Fanfic list. It's very frustrating.**_

 _ **But anyway... Thanks for reading! And thank you SOOOOOOOOOOO much to the people who reviewed this story :D It means a lot to know that people out there are enjoying this. I really appreciate and love you all ! 3**_

 _ **DFTBA!**_

 _ **\- Loopy 3**_

Tris ran down the stairs, desperate to reach the phone before it stopped ringing. The answering machine was about to trigger when she yanked the handset to her ear, gasping a breathless "hello."

The voice on the other end laughed, the deep rumbling sound echoing along the phone. "You ran to the phone, didn't you? I would've called your cell if you hadn't answered. Not really a big deal."

Tris set her jaw, more embarrassed than annoyed. "What do you want, Tobias?" she asked her best friend.

"Just making sure we're still on for tonight," he responded, as if Tris would back out of seeing him perform live with his band. But the way he phrased it sounded strange, as if they were going out as a couple.

Her smirk split her face. "It's not a date, Tobias. And yes, I'm still coming."

But she wasn't upset, or even surprised. He flirted with her all the time; it was their thing. He was in love with her, and she knew that. But she couldn't date him, never wanted to. He had been like a brother to her since first grade.

"Great. See you there." Tris could hear the smile in his voice, but he was gone before she could respond, and all she heard was beeps. She set the phone back on the receiver and checked the clock. One hour until she had to be driving to the park.

The stairs of her house were worn, and they creaked with each step she took, protesting her advancement. Tris didn't mind. It was a familiar sound, the sound of home.

Her bedroom door easily opened and locked behind her as she made her way to her closet, pulling out clothes suitable for a concert, wearable in the outdoor venue, and pleasing to the eye, but still her style.

An hour later, she found herself in grey skinny jeans, a dark turquoise blouse, along with her trademark Converse. Her hair, like always, was draped in waves over her shoulders. The shirt made her hair more golden, made her stormy eyes pop. She still looked tired-she didn't think she'd ever be able to wash that off, no matter how hard she tried-and she still looked like herself, which was good.

Tobias didn't like it when she changed for other people.

Tris glanced to her alarm clock. It was time to leave. Grabbing her phone, she switched off the light, rushed downstairs, calling a quick goodbye to her father before entering the garage to meet her Jeep.

It was dark when she arrived, and she was grateful for grabbing her black jacket before she left; the crisp air pricked at her skin. There were already tons of people around the stage, despite this only being a local band, so Tris couldn't plow through any farther than four layers back from the performers.

They weren't on stage yet, so Tris wouldn't get to see Tobias or any of the other members-Zeke, Will, Uriah, and Al were all close friends with her as well-before their show.

She stood away from the chatter, away from the rumbling voices crashing into one another. Concerts had never really been appealing to her, with their volume and crowd violence, but she saw how excited Tobias was when he told her about it, adorably so, and she had a difficult time saying no to that.

Just when Tris was sure she would crack, overwhelmed by the chaos and the voices and the sharp November air, the band hopped onto the stage from various locations, and the people started to cheer. Tobias, holding his guitar, smiled into the audience, adrenaline clear on his face, but it wasn't a wide grin, a Tobias grin, until his ocean eyes landed on Tris and his expression lit up, as it always had when he saw her.

Zeke picked up the microphone and started their first song, the first one they had ever written, and with Tris's help. The people around her began to move, to jump, to pound their fists to the beat, but Tris stood still, grinning, locked in place by Tobias's gaze. His entrancing eyes didn't falter through their entire set, and by the end, Tris was smiling and laughing at his insistent smirk, jumping and cheering with the others around her despite herself.

And when they finished their final song and started to get off the stage, Tobias dropped his guitar and lept from the stage, pushing through adoring fans, making his way to Tris. Her laugh was stronger now, fueled by his actions, and it was only silenced when he wrapped his arms around her and lifted her from the ground, twirling her.

"Thank you for coming, Tris," he whispered, replacing her on the patched grass. His hands remained on her waist, his fingers charged with the contact.

She watched his eyes watch hers for a moment before pressing herself against him, leaning on her tiptoes and bringing her lips to his ear so she could respond.

Tris didn't mean anything by it; the world was loud surrounding them, suffocating her, and she wanted to be heard-not trying to cause anything.

Tobias's breath hitched at her closeness, at the feel of her soft lips brushing his ear and her body pressed against his. He listened. "No problem. You know I wouldn't say no to you."

And he stepped away from her, knowing he should create some distance before he did anything stupid, and he gave her a warm smile. Flirting was a usual from him, so Tris wouldn't take it to heart when he replied, "I'll keep that in mind when I ask you out," in an attempt to lighten the mood.

But Tobias as only half joking, only half wanting to keep this friendship just a friendship, but he didn't want to jeopardize anything. Couldn't bear to lose her completely.

He kept his expression carefully steady as Tris grabbed his hand and pulled him toward the other members, releasing him to wrap her arms around Zeke's neck.

"Trissy!" he laughed, returning her embrace. He had dark skin and warm eyes, and he was always _always_ sporting a wide smile. Being Tobias's neighbor and friend for five years, he was also very close with Tris, and had taken to calling her "Trissy," treating her as a little sister.

"You guys were amazing!" she cried, letting go of Zeke to high-five the others. They all gladly accepted the praise.

Tris continued on conversation with them, and although she was putting up a convincing front, Tobias could see how worn out she really was. He knew concerts weren't her thing.

"I didn't know you were coming, Tris," Al chimed in, cautiously eyeing Tobias. Al was closer to Tris than Uriah and Will were, and he'd had quite the crush on her before noticing the feeling was not mutual. He saw she was falling for someone else.

He saw the way she looked at Tobias.

"It took a lot of convincing, but yeah, I got her to come," Tobias replied for Tris, protectively draping an arm across her shoulders, supporting her exhausted body.

She gave him a grateful smile. Its sincerity made something inside of him melt.

"We should probably get her home," Zeke teased, "It's past her bedtime." Tris flipped him off. He laughed.

"Alright, Beatrice. I'm riding with you to make sure you don't fall asleep." Tobias turned in the direction of the parking lot to find her Jeep, still with his arm around her.

She waved her hand over her shoulder before looking up at Tobias. He was great at allowing her an escape without other people noticing she wanted to leave. He was great at reading her, at understanding. A rush of memories, hundreds of instances where he was with her and he got her through, thousands of kind acts, millions of smiles and hidden conversations overcame her mind.

He was great.

In an overwhelming burst of affection, she stepped on her toes and pressed her lips, ever so gently, ever so agonizingly, to his cheek, letting her skin burn into his.

Tobias froze. His heart was pounding, his skin exploding, his mind spinning. Despite their lengthy friendship, Tris knew how she affected him, and she _never_ did anything to bring on that effect on purpose. She _knew_.

She knew it now, knew that it would destroy him and rebuild him and set him aflame. But she didn't know that she would be affected, too. That her lips would be singed from whatever electricity had occurred between them, that she'd be dizzy.

She was still processing this confusingly wonderful sensation when Tobias lost all self-control. His arm fell from her shoulders, and his fingers pressed under her chin, igniting her skin, and his mouth caught hers, testing the current, seeing how strong it was, how strong it could become.

Tris was still at first; they both were. Tobias was regretting it all and preparing to pull away when he felt her come to life below him, pressing herself closer and placing her hands on his sides.

She was completely and blissfully absorbed in the static, amazed at how powerful it was, how powerful _he_ was.

Tobias felt warm everywhere, giddy relief sparking through him for this one moment, this one instant he'd dreamed of for years. He wanted to keep it going, forever, to never let Tris go, to hold her to him like this until the end of time and then still after, as infinity itself cascaded around them and their fire out-blazed every fiber, every trace of anything that had and hadn't been.

But he did have to breathe, eventually, and he pulled back slowly, hesitantly, as if she wouldn't be there when he opened his eyes. He kept his hand around her chin and his face close to hers, feeling her skin and her uneven breaths and using them as a calming reminder that she was still there, that she was _here,_ and with him, and that everything would be okay.

They both kept their eyes closed, their air mixing relaxing humidity in the space between them.

And on that crisp November night, beneath a cloudy and starless sky, in the middle of a parking lot, he asked the question he had been hoping to ask her since the day they'd met. "Do you want to go out for dinner some time?" His breath fanned across her lips. She smiled.

"You know I wouldn't say no to you."


	5. Memory Park

_**Hey guys! I'm sorry I haven't been able to update as frequently as I originally had, but I've been soooo busy with end-of-semester grades at school and with getting ready for Christmas. This chapter is a little darker than the others have been up to this point, but it's really all based on the mood I'm in at the time, so here it is! It's nice and wintry, because this warm weather has been weirding me out 0_0 Thanks for reading, and be sure to review! - Loopy**_

 _ **I do not own Divergent or any of its characters and ideas. And I apologize for any OOC moments.**_

Tris had always loved the winter. Tobias saw her enthusiasm before him now, her stormy eyes lit up with the crystalline prospect of snow, and the excitement of missing school. She'd complain about that in the summer, of course, but from December to February she was all bliss and no complaint. It was her happiness, her home.

The memory of her smile lifted the corners of his mouth. But a light flurry had started to fall gently against his windshield, and his grip on the wheel tightened, his smile faltering. Images of their dance lessons twirled around his head, snow angels and ice ballerinas in her brother's backyard. They had been preparing for the winter formal, and neither had even seen a dance floor before.

Tobias cleared his throat, swallowing the nostalgia lodged there. Tris was such an inspired spirit, with her short blonde hair and raven tattoos. She was clumsy and cute; he could see all the times she'd tripped over her own two feet and her face had reddened, and he allowed himself to laugh out loud, a single, sharp burst of noise.

The light before him turned green. His foot switched pedals.

He glanced warily to the passenger seat and at the bouquet of Easter lilies there. They were hard to find this time of year, but he made a deal with a good online vendor for not too much. Not that the price would matter, anyway. He'd give his own life if he knew it'd bring a smile to Tris's face, even if just for a second.

The roads in the park weren't plowed from the night before like the main streets had been. Tobias stopped his car at the edge of the covered grass and crunched out into the snow, flowers in hand. He leaned his head back for a moment, allowing the crystals to kiss his face as Tris always had, before regaining his focus. He didn't have but until noon before he'd be interrupted, and it was already pushing eleven.

There weren't many people who visited this park in February, but that only made his trips more enjoyable, more intimate with just him and Tris and the crisp air. On a normal day he would take his time following the familiar route to his love, but he had a meeting at work this afternoon that he couldn't afford to miss, so he picked up his pace, only a little bit.

Tris's place was small and cozy, like she had been and like she had wanted it to be. On the side he'd carved a heart with their initials inside, a cliche they'd both loved, and he gently leaned her flowers against it, pressing them into the snow.

"Happy birthday, my love," he whispered. He could see her smile, see her laugh.

"How old am I now? Ninety?" she'd say with that little furrow of her brows. She hated knowing she was always getting older and fading away, even though she was only seventeen, but she'd always covered it with a joke.

Tobias's pocket vibrated. Right on time. "Babe? Where are you? Your meeting's in an hour." His wife's voice seemed so distant, so irrelevant to today and here and now that he could barely bring himself to answer.

Still, he pried the response from his throat, forced a smile to his face as he allowed a single tear to run across his frosted cheek. "I was just saying hello to an old friend."


	6. Christmas Miracle Part 1

_**Hey guys! Merry Christmas Eve! I started this holiday-themed one shot for you all as a Christmas surprise, but it's ended up being longer than planned. So as a pre-Christmas gift, here's the first part! Hope you enjoy, and be sure to let me know what you think :)**_

The crisp air gnawed at Tris's ears as she pushed out of her apartment building. She tugged her coat tighter around her shivering form. Not for the first time, she mentally scolded herself for putting off the shopping for as long as she could. It happened every year; and every time, she knew she wouldn't change anything the following Christmas. She hated shopping too much.

This year, she could at least make an excuse for herself. Her brother's wedding was coming fast, and despite the holidays and all of their chaos, planning for that was a priority.

When Caleb and Cara had announced their desire for a New Year's wedding last month, everyone had been shocked. Christina just about passed out, listing off all of the things they'd need to buy and plan _right away_ , before they had a chance to be scooped up by Christmas shoppers; Tris and Caleb's mother had congratulated them with a promise of making their wedding as fantastic as they wanted it to be.

Tris smiled at the memory. Her mother was not one to make promises she couldn't keep. As soon as those words had been spoken, everyone knew this holiday season would not be an easy one.

That was proving to be very true, as Tris was realizing. From booking a good venue to finding an available caterer, she'd had no time whatsoever to prepare for the holidays.

She walked down the crowded streets with purpose, regretting not for the first time her decision to not own a car. This time of year was always the worst in that regard. But she couldn't do anything about that now, and complaining wouldn't make her walk faster, so she adjusted her gloves to fit tighter on her hands, and fell into the crowd of fellow last-minute shoppers.

On her way to Woody's, the only antique shop in their quiet town and the first store on her route, Tris made a mental list of things she needed to get. She'd had her mother's present since October, a beautiful yet simple necklace she'd picked up at a pawn shop on one of her work trips in New Jersey. Caleb's present was on its way from China, an online investment Tris was regretting more and more everyday. Not because it wasn't a good gift—the one-of-a-kind collector's edition of his favorite book was an amazing find, even to Tris, who'd never read it—but because its arrival date was pushed back thanks to bad weather.

She needed a gift for Christina, her father, and her other not-as-close friends Marlene, Shauna, and Lynn. Chris had reassured Tris that she wouldn't need to purchase anything for Christina's boyfriend Will because they didn't know each other that well. He had his own group of guy friends, anyway. That had taken a large weight off of Tris's shoulders, but she was still clueless about what to get her other friends.

Christina wouldn't be too hard; her fashion-forward friend was always listing off things she wanted for Christmases and birthdays. Gift cards and certain perfumes would suffice for the other girls, Tris supposed, stepping through the glass door to be enveloped by an embrace of warmth. It relieved and suffocated at once. These two hours leading up to meeting with the caterer would be long ones.


	7. Christmas Miracle Part 2

**_Merry Christmas everyone! This is Part 2 of my Christmas story. I've almost finished it, but I felt like where this part ended is where the update should end. Don't worry, I'll update again later tonight :) I hope all of your Christmases have been amazing! I know mine has been, with all of the amazing food we've eaten at my house XD And my sister's boyfriend proposed, and everything was crazy! But anyway, here's the next part of the story! Hope you enjoy, and be sure to review :D_**

 ** _\- Loopy_**

Christmas Eve dinner was always a hassle. With three other family members, a member-to-be, and a group of three friends, choosing and cooking foods was complicated. This year, however, their "little" annual get-together had added four more people, three of whom Tris hadn't even met yet.

It was Christina's idea to invite her boyfriend, but Tris didn't want Marlene and Shauna to feel excluded, so she told them to go ahead and invite theirs as well. This brought along another man as well, a good friend of the guys' who didn't have a place for the holiday.

How could Tris not allow him to come? Alone for the holidays? That wasn't right. Her mom insisted he be invited, as if Tris would have considered otherwise.

Right now, though, that kindness was far from her mind, burning away as she feared the macaroni and cheese would, an ugly form of selfishness slipping through her thoughts, whispering _You shouldn't have thrown this all on yourself._ But the frustration dissipated when her mother slipped through the entry to the kitchen.

"You shouldn't be trying this all on your own," she scolded, quickly taking hold of the spoon in Tris's left hand and continuing to stir the sweet potato and kale salad (Christina's concoction) on the stove, freeing her daughter enough to remove the mac and cheese from the oven. Tris offered her a tired smile, setting the pan to cool on the other half of the stove.

"There isn't much to do. Just heating up everything now. And setting the table. It shouldn't take more than an hour to have everything ready. I'll be okay, mom. Go socialize. Welcome the guests. All that," she told her, moving to the nearby cabinet and pulling out twelve red glass plates, the ones reserved specifically for Christmas Eve. Natalie had always enjoyed making people feel at home when they came over, especially Tris's friends. She rarely got to see them all in one place.

Her mother shook her head, an easy smile gracing her lips. "They won't be here for another half hour. Your father's out there, anyway. So are Caleb and Cara. I think the guests will already have quite the welcoming committee." Tris sighed, giving in. There was no sense arguing with her mother. They were both too stubborn for their own goods.

After setting the table, Tris slid the pineapple stuffing and the vegetable casserole into the oven and set the timer. Natalie handed her a mug of tea as she sat down beside her at the table. Now they just had to wait.

"So… do you know anything about the extra friend Will's bringing? Tobias, his name is?" Natalie asked casually, dipping her tea bag in her water twice before removing it. Tris did the same with hers as she shook her head.

"Not really. Just that he's not close to his family." She shrugged.

Her mother kept her eyes on her cup but raised her eyebrows. "I was speaking with Christina about him the other day." The corners of her mouth quirked up. "She mentioned he's single…"

Tris almost choked on her tea, jerking forward and looking at her mom incredulously. " _Mom_ ," she shrieked. She could feel her cheeks heating as she realized Natalie's ulterior motive to insisting his invitation.

Her mom burst into laughter, but said nothing else, as the oven buzzer echoed through the house.


	8. Christmas Miracle Part 3

"It smells amazing, Tris!" Christina's voice could be heard from every part of the house, even Tris's old bedroom upstairs. A smile made its way to Tris's face as she moved from her vanity, placing a golden jingle bell earring in her ear before exiting the room. She'd decided to be a little more festive in her outfit this year, having found a simple red skater dress while shopping the other day. A thin black belt was wrapped around her waist, the only adornment on the garment, and matching flats on her feet. Her bell bracelet went with her earrings. She imagined Christina would be pleased.

Arms threw themselves around her neck upon her arrival downstairs. Tris's smile grew as she returned the embrace warmly. "Merry Christmas, Chris," she said genuinely, pulling away.

"Merry Christmas!" Christina declared with a grin. In a lower voice, she added, "Thanks for letting the others come. I know it makes Will feel better about missing their usual dinner." Tris simply nodded in response, letting her friend know it wasn't really a big deal, despite having to double all of her usual recipes.

They made their way into the crowded living room. Tris was put through the due introductions, where she met Zeke, Shauna's boyfriend, and Uriah, who was Marlene's. They were brothers, and very forward. Within ten minutes of meeting them, Zeke had his arm around Tris's shoulders, laughing hard at the way her face reddened when he called her "Trissy."

She could definitely see herself being friends with these guys after tonight. It would be fun to have more get-togethers with all of them.

"Tobias is on his way. He's coming straight from work, so who knows how friendly he'll be, though," Zeke says, removing his arm from Tris and checking his phone. Will and Uriah laugh, but the rest of them simply say their "okays." Tris wasn't sure what was funny about that statement. Working on Christmas Eve gives anyone the right to be just a little grouchy.

Just as she finished that thought, a knock sounded at the front door. Tris stepped around a floor-sitting Caleb to reach the knob. A blast of familiar chilly air poured itself into the living room as a tall man with dark brown hair and blue eyes filled Tris's vision. The tip of his nose was red, as were his ears, and he had a black coat drawn tightly around him. A light flurry dusted his straight form.

He smiled, slightly nervous, slightly awkward. "Merry Christmas," he said, his deep voice sending shivers down Tris's spine, "You must be Tris? I'm Tobias." His gloved hand extended toward her in greeting. She shook her head slightly once she realized she'd been staring, and took his hand.

"It's nice to meet you. Come on in. We're all just hanging out in the living room while the rolls cook," she told him, finally stepping to the side to allow him entrance. Her smile was lopsided. She wasn't sure what it was about this man that made her… delayed. But she tried to shake herself from her stupor and step into the kitchen for distraction.

In a few minutes, the rolls were finished, and she slid them into two separate baskets, one for each table in the dining room. A smaller card table was necessary to be able to fit all of the people. This table would hold four people, and the main table would hold eight.

Tris could hear the living room conversation as she moved closer. They'd finished the introductions, and she could hear her mother's and Tobias's voices. "Thank you again for inviting me. It really means a lot, Mrs. Prior."

"Oh, it's not problem at all, Tobias. We're happy to have you. And, please, call me Natalie. I'm not my mother," she said with a soft laugh. Tris was in the doorway now, waiting for the proper time to announce the food's readiness. Her mother noticed her standing there and smiled wider. "Anyway, it was Tris's idea, not mine."

Tobias's eyes drifted to Tris's, and she could feel her face burning. Why had her mother said that? It had been just as much Natalie's idea as it had Tris's.

Tobias smiled. "Thank you, Tris."

She was pretty sure her face was like a tomato at this point. Attention wasn't really something she was comfortable with, but for some reason, in the center of Tobias's wasn't a place she minded all too much, even if she'd just met him. "You're very welcome." No one deserves to be alone for Christmas, she'd wanted to add, but she didn't want to offend him, or stir up something uncomfortable.

They maintained eye contact for a good few seconds before Tris remembered her original reason for entering the room. She cleared her throat before speaking, "Um, food is ready, if you guys are ready to eat." Everybody stood, hungry from their conversations, and Tris felt the need to add, "There's a table of four and a table of eight, so I don't know where you guys want-"

It was Natalie who interrupted, a broad grin on her face. "Why don't we let all of the couples sit together? Tobias can sit with me, Andrew, and Tris," she said, "If that's okay with you, Tobias."

He assured them it would be fine. Tris was mentally yelling at her mother. This was going to be interesting.

"So, Tobias, what do you do for a living?" Tris's dad asked once they all had their food and were seated around their small table, slightly away from the others. Christina kept glancing at Tris with that aggravating smirk of hers. Tris pretended not to notice.

"Well," Tobias started, swallowing the bite of potatoes he'd been chewing on. His brow furrowed, as if he was trying to decide how to phrase what he was going to say. He ran a hand along the back of his neck. Tris tried to make it seem like she was paying too much attention to what this man was doing, but he was making it hard. He was distracting.

"I work with computers. I'm an analyst for a company in the city," he finished hesitantly. Tris supposed he didn't want to make it seem like he was bragging, or like he was too smart or something. Like he was embarrassed.

She didn't want him to feel the need to be embarrassed, or to be anything less than himself around her or anybody. "That's really fascinating. So you help with data processing?" Tobias seemed a little taken aback by her sudden interest, but he smiled as he nodded slightly.

Tris would shy away at this point, annoyed with herself for being too eager, but instead, his smile encouraged her to continue, bolder now. "I'm a representative for a traveling agency, but I work mainly with helping people face-to-face than I do with technology. I'm always impressed with someone who can handle a computer; Lord knows I never could," she told him with a chuckle. He laughed too, lightly.

"It isn't as hard as it seems," he said, brushing away the compliment and moving the topic back to her. "You work for a travel agency? Do you get to travel for cheap?"

She nodded. "Yeah, but I don't do it often. Sometimes they need me at another branch in New Jersey, but that's about as far as I've gotten. What about you? You said you work in the city? That's a long drive," she said, thinking of the three hour commute to Chicago she sometimes made with Christina for the mall.

"It's not that bad. Plus, I only go in when they really need my help."

Tris gave a wry smile. "They really needed you that badly on Christmas Eve?"

His smile faltered. For a second, Tris thought she'd crossed the line, that he wouldn't continue. His hand rubbed his neck again.

But before he could say anything, Natalie reached over and scooped up their empty plates, startling Tris. "Mom, I can get it," she told her, moving to stand. Her mother gave her a firm look and a soft smile.

"It's okay, sweetie. You guys keep talking. I think your father and I are going to go put in a Christmas movie while all of you finish up, anyway," she said, smiling at the both of them before leaving the table with Andrew.

Tobias was still sporting a lopsided smile and a faraway look. Tris attempted to patch the hole in conversation she'd created. "I'm-" but he waved his hand to cut her off.

"No, it's okay," he assured, his smile returning. "I was just trying to figure out how to phrase this without making you think I'm a crazy person."

Tris let out a sharp laugh, involuntarily. "I don't think you have anything to worry about on that regard, Tobias. You've made a pretty good impression on me so far." The words came out before she could stop them. Her face burned with the words she couldn't take back, but she hoped Tobias would pretend like they didn't come out.

He smiled wide, but said nothing. "I actually asked to have work tonight. Not really a lot of good memories associated with Christmas."

Tris's brow furrowed. She wouldn't press for more information, but she was angry and upset at whoever skewed this sweet man's vision of Christmas.

She couldn't erase the past, but she could ensure the future. "Well, then we'll have to make tonight extra special," she said, smiling softly. The shy grin he gave her was so sincere, so pure, so genuine, a burst of courageous energy shot through her. He was captivating. They watched each other, Tris losing herself in the depths of his ocean eyes. His hand rested on the table between them. She reached for it, and he met her halfway.


	9. Stop

The wind sweeped in slow motion, absently caressing his face, brushing his eyes open. They drifted to his hands, to the only sturdy thing left about him, and closed again as an image of her pressed against his mind. He half-expected to hear the familiar ringing of his phone in his back pocket, to see her face illuminate the cracked screen as her voice echoed through the speaker. She would be laughing, but she'd be concerned. He hadn't shown up today, for the first time in three years. She was still waiting.

His eyes squeezed tighter as he fought the anger overflowing his brain, his entire being. He needed to hurt something, to hurt himself, to provide the only relief he could find these days, but again Tris's stormy eyes lit up his mind, and her voice followed gently, "You're whole, Tobias. You're the best person I've ever known."

His knuckles whitened as he clenched the railing, his fingers trembling, aching, mourning. A throbbing in his wrist resonated throughout his body, a painful reminder of the scars he'd made all his own. "I'm not, Tris," he whispered, choking the words from his throat, "Not without you." One step forward.

Her picture was crumpled in his fist, the one of her fierce, determined eyes smiling at his struggle to ice skate. That was their third date, their first kiss, his first glimpse at what it felt like to be alive, to live more than just the half-life he'd been experiencing. She was his everything, and in that moment, he knew she always would be.

Even now, staring over the edge with the ground looking softer and softer, Tris was the one thing keeping him from following his eyes. She'd always encouraged him to face his fears—isn't that what he was doing? Climbing to the roof of his apartment building and staring straight into the face of what frightened him most? Couldn't that suffice?

Couldn't she realize that the fear of losing her was one he couldn't deal with? This height was lovely in comparison to her lost heartbeat, her cold skin.

A single tear made its way across his face, burning with frustration at the decision that should be so easy. Two steps farther, and he'd be free, he'd be with her.

The reminder of his lack of today's visit brought him another step closer. He'd made sure not to even look in the general direction of the cemetery, knowing full well his body would carry him there automatically. He wanted to see her in person today, not just to place flowers on a lifeless stone.

He wanted to join her.

One more step, climbing onto the ledge just beyond the railing. His heart was pounding so fast he was barely able to breathe. But he forced air in, and then again air out. They would be his last, after all. He wanted them to count.

When he dropped, he flipped over to see the sky rather than the ground, and he let go of Tris's picture so she could fly, too. She'd always wanted to.

In the instant before he hit the ground, he could just make out a short, skinny silhouette reaching out from the roof, form where he'd just been. She was crying, too, and she was screaming his name. "What did you do?!" her voice seemed little over a whisper, like it was right in his ear, like she was beside him, falling too.

Tobias smiled his last earthly smile as his tears matched hers. "You die, I die too."


	10. Dauntless Angels

_**Hey, guys! Here's another update. It's a short story I wrote in seventh grade, so it's pretty crappy, and it has little to no FourTris, but I needed to post something so I could talk to you. I moved New Friends and Inked into their own stories, but I've decided to leave the Christmas story on this one, since it isn't very long, and it was a gift from me to you. So if you're trying to find New Friends, or if you're interested in reading my new story, Inked, you can check both of those out on my profile! Thanks :) - Loopy**_

The universe was full of mistakes and inconsistencies. Made by the Angels, it had malfunctions in its program quite often. It was up to the creators to keep the galaxies running, to keep everything in line. The Dauntless - the Angels sent to right the wrongs - traveled far and wide, seeking out the kinks in the wiring. But there was one place even the bravest of Dauntless would not attempt to rescue.

The Angels stood still while Earth waited for help that wouldn't arrive.

Destruction seared in every crevice of its existence. People fought. Animals died. Children mourned for their lost futures. Everything was falling apart, only seconds from oblivion; there was nothing to be done. And Earth sat as it tumbled down, observing, praying for its Dauntless savior.

Flames danced upon the trees, casting an orange glow in her stormy eyes. They singed the limbs of each towering oak, leaving scars of ash in their wake. Smoke cascaded around the forest and shrouded every fiber in a gassy blanket. Embers flicked through the air; their glow contrasted magnificently against the blackened sky.

Through all of the awesome beauty, a tangle of true destruction lurked. Fire may have a distinct light, but it casts darkness upon each and every observer.

Smoke billowed from the treetops, yet Tris did nothing but watch, mesmerized by the deceiving heat. Soon the forest was drenched in an unquenchable thirst for burning. Tris remained still and observed. It was entrancing.

But it was dangerous. It was capable of scarring. She had to move quickly so as not to burn her wings. She also had to be smart; she didn't want to give the fire what it wanted. But above all else, she had to be precise.

Eric, the leader of the Angels and a close friend of Tris's had been running out of options for Earth. He could've gone himself, but he didn't care much for the thought of dying. So, despite their friendship, he sent Tris. She was new to the Dauntless business and had not heard the tales of the hopeless planet. And no one bothered to mention them to her - why would they? What was the point of dying when you could let someone else do it for you? Someone who didn't suspect a thing?

When Eric had told her about the mission, about how Earth was in trouble and how it was a virus to the system, Tris thought it would be easy, like the rest of her missions had been. She thought she would go in, remove the problem, and leave. But she had been wrong. This was different. The planet itself was the problem; its main inhabitants were killing each other and the world around them. The poison those humans had spread dug deep into the core of Earth. It would take more than removal to heal it.

Tris closed her eyes, focusing her energy, picturing it passing through her stomach, trickling into her veins, becoming her only supply of life. She imagined it blasting from her fingertips, warm and soft yet capable of overcoming the fire and extinguishing its beauty.

Her eyes peeled themselves open once she felt the heat dissipate. She stared at the blackened stumps now littering the forest floor. By stopping the fire, it appeared she hadn't fixed anything. She had only postponed the inevitable. Somehow she would have to stop the virus itself, destroying it at its heart.

Suddenly she felt tired, like molasses had been poured into her bloodstream and was determined to weigh her down. The flight to Earth had been a long one, and she wasn't exactly drawing energy from nowhere.

Tris slumped to the ground, sliding down a tree, careful not to catch her wings on the rough bark. Her eyelids drooped, and her body begged for rest. She had almost succumbed to the exhaustion when she remembered her mission.

"Get up, Tris," she mumbled, annoyed by her weakness. Putting out the fire had taken a lot of energy, but she knew how to draw strength from the chain around her neck. She didn't have to remain weak.

Clumsily she stood, taking her necklace in hand. Heat radiated from the stone, and it was almost enough to overwhelm her. Almost.

It had been many years since Tris's great-great grandfather had broken the rock from a fallen meteorite, many years since he'd discovered its power. He had passed it to his son, and it had remained in their family for generations. Now it would end with Tris.

She had it put on a chain before heading to Earth to allow easier access to its power in a shorter time frame.

She shook out her hands, ridding herself of the aftershock, bouncing slightly on her toes. Whatever she had to do, she would be ready.

Tris's mind wandered as she maneuvered between the scorched trees, wondering exactly how long she would have to remain on this wretched Earth. Of course, she had to come up with a plan. If removal wasn't going to work, there was only one thing she could think to do without blowing up the planet entirely: she would have to reset the humans.

A sharp breath brushed past her lips, a breath she hadn't been aware she was holding. This task was not going to be easy. If she reset humanity, erased the memory of war from every man, what was to stop them from going back to their wicked ways when she left? No, she would have to get rid of the problem completely. She would have to destroy the humans, not leave a single one remaining. At least that would give the planet a chance to heal itself.

Beatrice was a smart Dauntless, one of the best of her kind. Although she was a bit unorthodox at times, she got things done. She was new, eager, and always determined to successfully complete a mission, no matter the cost. For Eric, she had been the obvious choice - other than himself, of course - for the extreme time bomb that was Earth.

Eric had always favored Tris, ever since she started, and maybe part of the reason he sent her was because he believed she might be able to miraculously save the planet beyond hope. But in his cruel heart, he knew the truth. Everyone did. Even Tris had figured it out by now.

Determined, Tris clawed her way through the dense forest, occasionally pausing to steal a glance at her friend who was the sky. For some reason, the smeared light of the sun painted clumsily and delicately across the infinite blue calmed her, even now, blackened by human touch. Perhaps it was because she rarely got to see anything beautiful, and living above the sky made appreciating its magnificence difficult.

Charred black flaked into her palms each time she used an oak for balance. She ignored it.

When the exit finally came into view, Tris stopped, her breath catching at the sight before her.

She was on top of a hill that seemed to overlook a small town. Fires - not quite as large as the one she had just extinguished, but just as deadly - danced between houses. Humans bore weapons. Animals lie in the streets, their blood-soaked bodies permeating the air along with the putrid stench of smoke. She would have to finish this soon.

Hesitating briefly, Tris walked out of the scarred forest and into a quieter version of Hell. Humans turned to her, fear evident on their faces. Before they could attack, Tris raised her hands and focused her energy on them, effectively freezing them for the moment.

She looked around. These humans weren't as ugly and strange as she was led to believe they were. They looked like the angels did, like the Dauntless, without their wings. She supposed that was the main difference, other than their way of thinking. This kind of horror would _never_ happen back home.

As much as she didn't want to admit it, Tris was reluctant to kill these creatures. They were powerful when scared, and their emotions were their source of energy. They contained feelings that didn't exist in the Angels' realm, complicated mazes of depth and complexity etched into a small portion of their brains - brains that worked very similarly to hers. It felt wrong to end them. They deserved a chance.

But they wouldn't get one. _The planet is more important than their irrelevancies_ , she reminded herself. Sweat beaded on her forehead as she collected all of her power, proceeding to gather the stone's as well, mixing them to form a supernova fixed solely on the humans. Plants and animals would remain and Earth would heal itself and everything would be peaceful and right. _So why does it feel so wrong?_

Tris mentally slapped herself; her spell would wear off soon, so she had to work quickly. The ethics of it all were so confusing that the nervousness of her inevitable death was now less noticeable. But it was still there. She knew what had to be done; she knew Eric had sent her on a suicide mission. She knew she was okay with dying, she knew there was nothing else that could be done. She knew all of this, so why was there hesitation? Why couldn't she do it?

 _Because_ , she realized, _I would much rather fail than cause a genocide_.

Her hands lowering, Tris exhaled. Eric was undoubtedly watching her from above, but she couldn't do it. It was wrong. The tears that had been threatening to fall spilled over her cheeks as she moved to the human closest to her. He was young - maybe sixteen, her age - and he had short, dark brown hair. His arms and face were covered in burns and blood, his scarred hand gripping tightly to a handmade dagger. To her fellow Dauntless, he may have looked like the others, ready to kill. But Tris could see the fear and innocence in his frozen blue eyes. He didn't want this; none of them did.

Maybe it was that thought that drew her to him; maybe it was her empathy for them all. Whatever the reason, Tris reached out and wrapped her arms around the man, tears cascading onto his shoulder, her eyes burning. She hated everything about herself and the Dauntless, everything they stood for and were asking her to do. These humans didn't deserve this any more than they did.

Her face was buried in his neck, inhaling the scent of his skin, skin that felt and looked like hers. Its temperature was starting to rise, and when her eyes opened a bit in confusion, she could see his scars starting to fade, and his blood starting to dry. His heart was beating firmly against her chest. She pulled back, alarmed that he might be waking up, but he was still frozen. He was returning to his normal, innocent sef. He looked young, like he might've looked before greed's war forced him to grow up.

She was drawn to his eyes. There wasn't much time left, she knew, but they were mesmerizing. Deep, secretive, hurting. But they were warm, and they made her heart ache for him.

His eyes were kinder than Eric's.

That thought made her head spin. This man was better than them, than the Dauntless. Looking around, she realized that they all were. They all had brains and thought and jobs and lives and emotions, stronger than those even of the Angels. They were alice, complete with beating hearts and pulsing blood. These humans were like the Angels, so why did they deserve to die?

 _They don't._

Another thought passed through her mind - a solution. If her love and appreciation of the humans could rescue this man at her touch, why couldn't these wingless Angels fix each other with hope of their own? That's what she would have to cause. She would replace their greed and hate with her own kindness and affection.

And the fact that she wouldn't survive after giving away all of her power didn't bother Tris. She studied the man again, reading the labels hanging around his neck. "Tobias," she read aloud, smiling a bit. It was a beautiful name, a Dauntless name. Leaning up on her toes, she pressed her lips to his cheek, feeling his skin spark against hers. "Thank you, Tobias," she whispered in his ear.

She stepped away from the man and once again rose her hands. Energy boiled through her soul, her heart, her mind until she was a bright beacon in the bleak destruction.

As her light burst across Earth and the humans awoke and Tris fell to the ground, her blackened wings crashing against the soil before she was lifted into the air to return to Eric's land and mausoleum, she was content. Because she knew the humans would be able to mend each other and their planet, and she would once again successfully complete her mission.


End file.
